Truth or Dare Anubis Style
by PerfectlyImperfect7
Summary: When the Anubis students are dying of boredom, what do they decide to play? Truth or Dare! New relationships will be made, and old ones may break. Couples are Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy, and Amfie. Could possibly change though. Feel free to PM me truth/dares. First fanfic ever! Name was formerly RabidSquirrel17!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! This is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but please, no hate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

It was Saturday night at Anubis house. All of us had just started our spring break yesterday. At first, it was fun. But we soon got bored. Even Amber

admitted that she was getting bored of all of her fashion and makeup. We spent the morning bumming around the house, unsure of what to do. It

got to the point where Patricia and Eddie were so bored that they couldn't argue with each other anymore, and even Mara and I resorted to trying to

watch TV. I was currently sitting on the couch next to Nina, where we were both watching a replay of Doctor Who. It must've been the 100th time

I've seen this episode. I looked around the living room at everyone else. Mick was sitting in the armchair with Joy in his lap, since they were dating.

Mara and Jerome were sitting on the floor, with their eyes focused on the TV. Patricia had her legs draped over Eddie's lap on the second couch,

though they weren't dating, it was obvious that they both liked each other. Amber and Alfie were sitting at the dining table, where they were lazily

talking to each other.

I glanced at my watch. It was only 8:15. I sighed and turned my attention back to the TV screen. I heard Nina give a small yawn, as did Mara. I

noticed that Patricia was in the same position, but this time she seemed to be sleeping. Eddie was smirking at her sleeping figure. Mick and Joy were

whispering to each other, but were in the same position. I leaned against the side of the couch and closed my eyes. My eyes were closed for about 3

minutes, until my peaceful silence was interrupted by Amber. "I GOT IT!" I heard Amber exclaim. Mick and Joy both groaned. Patricia, who was

surprised by the loud noise, jolted awake and fell off the couch. "Ugh", she groaned as she rubbed her head. Everyone in the living room let out a

small laugh, which surprised me. Nina, however, didn't seem impressed. She jumped up from her position on the couch. "I GOT THE STUFF IN MY

ROOM AMBER!" she screamed in an assuring tone. Amber and Alfie appeared through the doorway. Amber wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Not_ that_

Nina", she replied. All of the girls looked down at the floor, while all of the guys, including me, burst out laughing. "Jerome!" Mara scolded as she

playfully hit him. Patricia wasn't as kind. "Ugh. Slimeball!" she exclaimed as she hit Eddie on the back of his head. Our laughing only increased as

Eddie's cries of pain filled the room.

The laughter died down, and we were surrounded with silence. "Anyways…", Amber said. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I have the best idea

ever", Amber said as she jumped up and down. All of us gave her a questioning look. Amber sighed. "This is where you're supposed to ask me what

it is", she stated, clearly annoyed. There was another moment of silence. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "What is it Amber?" I kindly asked her. Amber

smiled at me. "I think that we should play…" she paused for dramatic effect. "Truth or Dare!" she squealed. Amber began to jump up and down. No

one said anything, they were probably too busy processing what Amber just said. Eddie was the first one to speak up. "Not a bad idea Millington", he

said. Amber seemed pleased to hear his praise. "Anybody else in?" she asked as she looked around the rest of us. Nobody said anything at first.

Patricia shrugged. "We've got nothing better to do", she said. "Might as well play", she continued as she walked over to stand next to Eddie. "She

does have a point", Joy said as she glanced at Patricia. Everybody nodded in agreement, including myself. Amber squealed. "Let's get started!".

* * *

**A/N Hope you like it. By the way, did any of you get what Nina thought _that was?_ If you want to know you can PM me. Hint, it starts with a p and ends with the letter d. HINT P_RI_D fill in the blank**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed. It means a lot to me. Sorry to JustLieForMe for the bold thing. I fixed it, so hope you're happy now :) **

**A couple things you guys should know about this story...**

**- Amber is dating Alfie**

**-Mick is dating Joy**

**-Jara, Peddie, and Fabina are not dating... yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Anubis or it's characters**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Let's get started then" Amber squealed as she motioned for all of us to sit next to her and form a circle. I rolled my eyes, but proceeded to sit next to Amber. I saw Amber glance around the living room for a moment. She seemed to be looking for something. She turned to Alfie.

"Boo, can you fetch a bottle we can use from the kitchen?" she sweetly asked him. Alfie smiled at her. "Anything for you Ambs," he said as he ran off to get the bottle. Alfie soon returned, handed the bottle to Amber, and sat down next to Jerome. Amber placed the bottle in the middle of our circle.

"Ok, here are the rules," she said. "I'll be nice, you can skip two truths/dares, but you will still get the opposite of whatever you decided to skip," Amber continued. There were choruses of 'okays' echoing around the room. Amber smiled. "Ok then, I'll start".

Amber span the bottle. I was worried. I knew that if it landed on me, she would either dare me to do something with Fabian or she would force me to admit my feelings about him. I gave a sigh of relief when the bottle stopped spinning and landed on Joy.

"Crap…" I heard her mutter. I gave a small laugh. We're actually really good friends now, but seeing her worry about what Amber could do to her makes me laugh.

Amber seemed pretty happy that the bottle landed on Joy. "Ok Joy, truth or dare?" Amber asked her as she flashed me a devious smile. I saw Joy open her mouth and then close it. She was probably thinking about the consequences of each of the two choices. After about one more minute, Joy sighed. "Truth I guess," she said.

Amber wore a devious looking grin on her face. "If you weren't dating Mick right now, who would you want to be dating?" Amber asked in a mischievous tone. Joy looked down, and I felt bad for her. Mick was staring at Joy, waiting for her answer. "Fabian," she muttered.

I felt a feeling of jealousy rise up inside of me. Mick looked away from Joy and turned to glare at Fabian. Fabian just blushed and looked down. Patricia, who easily noticed the tension in the room, jumped in to save her best friend.

"Why don't you guys just relax? Joy's dating Mick and is totally over Fabian. She just answered Amber's question," Patricia stated. Joy gave Patricia a thankful smiled. Mick smiled and turned to put his arm around Joy. The two of them leaned in to share a sweet kiss. "Awwwww," Amber squealed. I smiled at the obviously happy couple, while Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia fake gagged. Mick and Joy pulled away from each other. Joy reached out to spin the bottle.

**Joy's POV**

I span the bottle and watched as it landed on Mara. "Truth or dare?" I asked her. Mara wasted no time in answering. "Truth," she quickly answered. Jerome gave a fake yawn. "Boring, Jaffray," he said. Mara glared at him and hit him in the back of his head. "That actually hurt," he said as he rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes at them and tapped my chin, thinking of a question to ask her.

I smirked when I finally got my question. "If you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" I asked her. Mara seemed shocked at my question. Jerome immediately shut up and waited for Mara to answer my question. "We don't have all day," Jerome said impatiently. "Shut up Jerome!" I sternly told him. I turned back to Mara. "Ignore him," I told her. Mara took a deep breath. "I guess I would choose…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! *Scary music* Sorry, I know I suck at cliffhangers. Anyways, HoA is ending! Soo excited/sad. Thanks for reading and please take the time to follow,****favorite, and review my story! Thanks to everybody who reviewed my first chapter, it means a lot. A few things though...**

**- Lol at from a hopeless teen's story**

**- Sorry, but that's probably the last Doctor Who mention in this story at sevendevils7**

**- Love your idea, but I'm going to build up their relationship before I use your idea, sorry at xXAquaMangoXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayyy! Double updates! Thanks for all of the positive feedback!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's characters**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"I guess I'd choose…" Mara said. Jerome seemed extremely annoyed. "OUT WITH IT NOW!" he exclaimed. He immediately realized what he did and muttered a quick sorry. I glanced at Mara who, at the moment, was staring in shock at an embarrassed Jerome. I rolled my eyes at the scene happening right in front of my eyes.

"Ugh! Just answer the damn question so we can move on Mara!" I told her, making sure she could sense just how annoyed I was with her stalling. Mara glared at me.

"Yes! Thank you Trixie!" Jerome exclaimed while he pumped his fist in the air. I turned to him and smirked. "You're making it pretty obvious that you like Mara you know," I told him.

Mara blushed a deep red and looked at the floor. She turned to Joy and whispered something in her ear. Jerome paused, mid fist pump and turned to glare at me. "You'll be sorry you ever said that Trix," he said in a dangerously slow voice.

There was an awkward silence. Everyone was too scared to say something. Jerome and I were just glaring at each other.

"O-k," Joy said as she clapped her hands. "Mara's turn," she continued as she handed the bottle to Mara. Jerome looked shocked. "Wait! She never answered the question!" he desperately exclaimed.

Joy looked annoyed. "Yes she did!" Joy protested. "Well then what was her answer?" Jerome questioned. Joy paused and glanced at Mara, who seemed to find her fingers very interesting. "She said Fabian," Joy answered nonchalantly.

Jerome's face seemed emotionless. "Whatever," he muttered and focused his attention on me. He smirked at me.

Joy rolled her eyes. "Anyways. Mara you can spin the bot-" she said, right before she was cut off by Jerome. "Are we allowed to volunteer?" he asked. Joy turned to Amber. "Are we?" she asked. Amber tapped her chin twice. "Sure".

Jerome grinned and rubbed his hands together. "I'm volunteering then," he said. Crap, I know he's planning something.

Mara looked at him with uncertainty. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare," Jerome replied without hesitation. Mara froze, "Um," she said, obviously trying to think of a dare. Her face lit up as she figured out her dare.

"I dare you to slap Alfie," she quickly said. It took us a minute to process what she just said. All of us, except Alfie, burst out laughing. Alfie looked alarmed. "Hold on a min-" he was cut short by Jerome slapping him.

Alfie fell to the floor, while clutching his face. "THE PAIN!" he exclaimed. That only caused us to laugh harder. Amber rolled her eyes. "If I kiss it will it get better?" she asked him. Alfie shot up from his seat and pointed to his cheek. Amber sighed, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Alfie broke out into all smiles, obviously too happy to notice all of the pain he was feeling.

"My turn!" Jerome exclaimed as he span the bottle. I didn't show it, but I began to worry about what would happen if the bottle landed on me. Thankfully, it landed on Mick. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Jerome continued smirking though. "Truth or dare?" he sinisterly asked. Mick shrugged. "I dunno, dare I guess". Jerome's smirk grew even wider. "I dare you to kiss Trixie," he said.

Mick's POV

"I'm sorry what?" Patricia asked Jerome. Jerome waved her off. "This is Campbell's dare, not yours Trix," he said while smirking. I looked at Patricia, who's eyes were widened in shock. Joy had on a similar expression. I looked at Eddie. He was glaring at me. I could see hate and jealousy in his eyes.

"It's a dare Campbell," Jerome said. "You have to do it". Patricia glared at Jerome with pure hatred. "He can use a pass," Patricia stated. I thought about this, she was right. Although, when I think about, it might not be so bad. I stared at Patricia for a minute. Her wavy, red hair suited her, and her green eyes looked pretty stunning. I could see why Eddie had a crush on her.

"Um, hello?" Patricia said as she waved a hand in front of my face. I was snapped out of my trance. "Oh yeah, let's just get this over with," I told her. Her eyes once again widened in shock. "You're actually going to kiss me?" she asked in disbelief. I shrugged. "There are worse dares," I told her. She sighed, "You're right," she muttered.

I scooted closer to her. I noticed that Eddie and Joy seemed to be the most interested in our kiss. "Oh yeah, the kiss has to be at least 7 seconds," Jerome piped up. "What!" exclaimed Patricia, Eddie, and Joy. Jerome shrugged. "My dare, my rules". Patricia groaned. "Let's just get this over with".

I slowly leaned in as she met me halfway. The kiss was surprisingly good. Patricia didn't seem pretty experienced, so I took the lead. Her lips were soft, too. I seemed to be lost in a trance before I felt Patricia push me off of her.

Patricia looked down at the ground, embarrassed. Eddie was glaring daggers at me. The room fell silent as everyone was too shocked to speak up. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out to read the message.

_What the hell was that?_

_-Eddie_

I read the message and immediately typed back a response.

_Relax dude, it was a dare, I had to do it._

_-Mick_

I locked my phone and sighed. I love Joy, but that little kiss with Patricia could possibly change my mind. Is it possible that I, Mick Campbell, actually have a crush on the Patricia Williamson? Life is so complicated.

* * *

**A/N Was that good? I don't want to spoil anything though. Will the newest couple be Matricia? Anyways, I wanted to know if I should include Willow and KT in this story. Their characters have grown on me, and I have an idea on how to bring them into the story. Tell me if you want to see them in my story, and keep sending in truths/dares you want me to do. Please review, follow, and favorite! I need to know. What couple do you guys like better, Amfie or Walfie? Answer through PM or comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own House of Anubis or any of its characters**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

An awkward silence engulfed the entire room after the kiss. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of my best friend for kissing MY boyfriend. But, it was a dare. I glanced at Eddie who was furiously typing into his phone. Mick was doing the same thing as Eddie. Patricia, however, was twirling a piece of her auburn hair around her finger. I let out a small sigh. Patricia seemed to be everything I wasn't. She was prettier than me, cooler than me, and got all of the guys. No, stop it. She's your best friend, she would never steal your boyfriend. I mentally laughed. How could I be so stupid to even think of Patricia that way? Although, if she even thinks about trying to come between me and Mick, I will break her. Best friend or not.

**Alfie's POV**

Wow. I did not see that one coming. Trixie and Meathead? Jerome sure is a genius for coming up with that one. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on our front door. "Who could that be?" Jerome asked in a puzzled tone. "I dunno," I said as I stood up to open the door.

I slowly opened the door, only to reveal the hipster-like, redhead from Isis House. "Willow!" Amber cried from the living room as she stood up and ran to Willow to give her a hug. Willow, who was covered in layers of scarves and jackets, broke out into smiles as her idol gave her a tight hug. "Amber!" she squealed back as the two shared another tight hug.

"We were kind of in the middle of something," I say as I motion to the living room. Willow blinks twice and takes a glance behind Amber. "Hi guys!" she happily says while waving at them. Everybody said their greetings to the happy redhead and tried to turn their attention back to the game.

"What are you playing?" Willow questioned as she sat next to Amber on the ground. "Truth or dare," Amber replied as she turned towards Mick. "It's your turn," she said to him. Mick, who was furiously typing into his phone, looked up at Amber and sighed.

He reached out and span the bottle. The bottle spun around very fast, until it slowed down and finally landed on… Fabian. Fabian gulped and nervously twiddled his fingers. "Truth or dare?" Mick asked him. Fabian wasted no time. "Truth," he quickly replied. Mick smirked at him.

"Do you like Nina?" Mick asked Fabian. Amber gasped and turned to look from a nervous Fabian, and a red Nina. "Of course I do, she's my best friend," Fabian replied, while staring at the ground.

Mick threw his head back and laughed. "No Fabian, I mean do you like, like Nina?" Mick asked. Fabian's face turned red and he began to fidget in his seat. He was quiet for a minute until he answered. His voice was almost inaudible, but everybody could still hear the three letter word he just said. "Yes".

* * *

**A/N Sorry guys! I know it's short, but I needed to put Willow in this story. I just want to clarify some things. First, this story will not end with Matricia. Hell no, I can't picture that. The kiss was just to add to the drama. Second, I understand that some of you want a Peddie dare. There will definitely be a Peddie dare, but I want to build up their relationship first. Final thing, I want to know what couple you guys like better. Amfie or Walfie? Also, do you guys want to see KT in this story? Keep on reviewing please! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Longer chapter for you guys, I update at 1am cause I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own House of Anubis or it's characters**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Amber squealed after Fabian admitted that he liked Nina. I glanced at Nina and slightly felt bad for her. Her face was as red as a tomato. Amber turned to face Nina.

"Nina! Did you hear him? He said he likes you!" Amber exclaimed. Amber's grin grew wider. "Come on Neens! We all know that you and Fabian are madly in lo-"Amber started.

"Would you look at the time? I think it's time to go to bed, right?" Nina started. Amber pouted. "No, we are staying here and discussing your relationship!" Amber firmly stated.

Nina looked between all of the girls nervously, before staring at me. Nina jumped up from her sitting position, ran over to me, and grabbed my arm. "I think Patricia and I are going to hit the sack. Nighty night!" Nina quickly said before she proceeded to drag me up the stairs.

"Night Yacker," Eddie said at the same time Mick said, "Night Trixie". I looked over my shoulder, only to find Mick and Eddie glaring at each other. "Night," I said before Nina dragged me up the last couple of stairs and into her room.

(Line Break)

Nina slammed the door behind her and gave a long sigh. I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. "Out of all of the other girls there, you chose to bring me with you?" I asked her in a slightly annoyed tone. Nina turned to glare at me.

"Have you ever been embarrassed by an Amber before Patricia?" Nina retorted. I paused and sighed. "Touché my friend, touché," I said as we both shared a laugh.

All of a sudden, the door was flung open and Mara, Joy, and an angry Amber walked into the room. "Neens," Amber said sweetly. "What the hell was that?" she then exclaimed. Nina glared at Amber. "I should be asking you the same question?" Nina and Amber then began to argue with each other, leaving me, Mara, and Joy to talk.

"Soooo," Joy said as she trailed off. "What?" I asked her, obviously confused. Joy dramatically turned around to face me. "How was your kiss with MY boyfriend?" Joy asked in an angry tone. I scoffed. "Are you seriously jealous of me and Mick?" I asked her. "Just answer the question!" Joy exclaimed.

"No, no, no" I replied. "Satisfied?" I questioned. "No," Joy muttered as she sat on the edge of Amber's bed. I sighed. "Joy! It was a dare, what else was I supposed to do?" I desperately. "She's right, it was a dare," Mara said.

Joy scoffed. "Please Mara, you weren't exactly truthful today were you?" Joy said as she referred to earlier that evening. "Yeah I was!" Mara protested. I rolled my eyes. "So you'd rather kiss Fabian instead of Jerome?" I questioned.

Mara paused and turned to face the ground. "No," she quietly muttered. "Exactly," stated Joy. I sighed. "You know Joy, sometimes you can be a real bitch, you know," I bluntly stated. Joy froze. "Excuse me?" she said as she glared at me. "You heard me," I stated as I stood up from where I was seated. Mara shrank back into a corner. "Well at least I'm not a boyfriend stealer," Joy stated as she too got up to face me. I groaned. "It was a dare! Get over it!" I exclaimed.

Joy opened her mouth to protest, but was interrupted by the door opening. All five of us turned to see who it was. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion when I spotted Willow walking in eating from a bowl of popcorn. "Hi guys!" she eagerly replied.

I sighed. "Willow, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "The boys left to go to bed," she stated as if it were obvious. "No," I said in an annoyed tone. "I mean what are you doing in this room, shouldn't you be at Isis house?"

Willow's mouth formed an O shape. "You didn't hear? There's a crazed murderer on the loose. No one's allowed in or out of the houses." We all stared at her in shock. "Crazed…murderer?" Mara slowly asked. Willow vigorously shook her head. "Yeah, it's all over the news."'

Willow then formed a serious look. "But let's get back to the matter on hands," she stated as she motioned for us to sit on the floor next to her. I sighed, but sat on the ground next to Mara.

"And what would this matter be?" Mara questioned. Willow tilted her head to the side. "The guys and I could hear you arguing from downstairs," she stated. "Oh," we all stated as we turned our heads to the ground. Willow crossed her arms. "Go on now. You mustn't let a silly game ruin your friendship."

I sighed, but turned to face Joy. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch," I apologized. Joy flashed me a small smile. "And I'm sorry for accusing you for stealing my boyfriend," she said. I gave her a genuine smile. "Best friends?" Joy asked. "Best friends," I confirmed as we shared a hug. "Sorry for not being truthful," Mara said to no one in particular. "No worries," Joy replied as she hugged Mara.

Willow smiled at the three of us and then turned to Amber and Nina. "Now you two," she said. Nina crossed her arms and huffed. "I have nothing to apologize for," she stated. Willow then stared at Amber. Amber glared at Nina before sighing. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of Fabian," Amber said. Nina turned to Amber, who gave Nina the puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, I can't stay mad at you," Nina jokingly said as she shared a hug with Amber.

"Squeeeee!" Willow exclaimed as she outstretched her arms for a group hug. "No," I stated as I backed away from her. Everyone else rolled their eyes and shared a group hug. "So what now?" Nina asked. Amber smiled. "Sleep over!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N Ok, so this story is kind of straying from the truth or dare path. Sorry guys! Just wanted to confirm that Mara was lying when she said she would rather kiss Fabian. Sorry, but I am not a Mabian shipper, but I will accept dares involving Mabian. **

**Feel free to PM or comment in some truths/dares. Next chapter will involve the girl's sleepover and what the guys did after truth or dare. Hints, Eddie and Jerome get slightly jealous and the girls admit their true feelings for the guys at the sleepover. Feel free to also request some special scenes you want me to do. They don't all have to be truth/dares! Last thing, do you guys want to see KT or any other characters in this story?**

**Please review, favorite, and follow! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to Peddie213 for the main idea of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or it's characters.**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"I'm in if you guys are in," I stated. Everybody else nodded in agreement with me. "Yay!" Amber exclaimed as she clapped her hands. "So what are we going to do then?" I asked. Amber stared at me in disbelief.

"Seriously Neens? Have you ever been to a sleepover before?" she asked. "Of course I have!" I said in an offensive tone. Amber rolled her eyes. "Then it's pretty obvious, we're gonna tell stories, share secrets, and get crazy!" Amber exclaimed.

Patricia scoffed. "That sounds way to girly for me," she stated. Amber paused and turned to face her. "Well what would you rather do then huh?" she asked. Patricia shrugged. "I was perfectly fine with playing truth or dare with the guys," she said.

Amber's face formed a sinister smirk. "Then let's play truth or dare up here then," she suggested. "No!" Mara exclaimed. Joy sighed. "Relax Mara," she said as she comforted Mara. Amber smirked. "Ok, here are the rules. You can't skip any truths or dares and you get to choose the person you want. No repeats," Amber said.

Patricia smiled. "You're getting pretty good at this Millington," she praised. Amber beamed, "I know I am," she stated. "Anyways… Nina! Truth or dare?" Amber asked. I was shocked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I never agreed to this!" I argued. Amber rolled her eyes. "Come on Neens. Even Mara is playing," Amber said as she gestured to Mara.

"She's right you know," Mara said. "Ugh! Fine, truth then," I said in a defeated tone. Amber wore a sly smile on her face. "Who do you have a crush on?" she asked me. I blushed and turned to look at the ground. "Come on Neens, were all girls here," Amber said.

I sighed. "Fabian," I said. All of the girls, even Patricia, smiled at me. Amber squealed. "Eeeek! I have to get started on the Fabina scrapbook soon!"

I rolled my eyes and glanced between the rest of the girls. "Mara, truth or dare?" I asked. Mara seemed shocked that I'd chosen her. "Truth," she promptly replied. "Um," I said as I tried to think of a dare. My mind flashed back to earlier this evening. "Do you have a crush on Fabian?" I asked her.

Mara giggled. "Of course not silly," she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her. "But earlier this evening you said-". "I was lying," Mara responded to me. Joy, Patricia, and Willow didn't seem too surprised, but Amber was shocked.

"Mara! It's called TRUTH or dare!" Amber said as she put emphasis on the word truth. Mara sighed. "I know, but I was just so embarrassed," she stated.

Amber sent her a sympathetic smile. "I totally understand you, but answer the question now," Amber commanded. Mara looked nervous, but took a deep breath before answering. "Jerome. I like him so much it just hurts," Mara admitted. Patricia gagged a little bit, but the rest of the girls smiled at her.

"Anyways… Joy truth or dare?" Mara asked. "Truth," Joy replied. Mara thought about the question in her head for a little bit. "How long have you been crushing on Mick?" Mara asked. Joy smiled. "About a month after he returned from Australia," she replied. Joy looked at all of the girls in the room, before settling on Patricia. "Truth or dare Trixie?" Joy asked.

Patricia wore a bored look on her face. "Dare," she confidently replied. Joy frowned. "Well, I dare you to tell me the truth," Joy commanded. Patricia sighed. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how was your kiss with Mick?" Joy asked. Patricia looked shocked.

"Are you seriously still on that Joy?" Patricia asked. Joy scoffed. "Trying to avoid the question now huh?" Joy taunted.

Patricia looked pissed. "It's not my fault that you're acting like a jealous bitch!" Patricia exclaimed. "Guys, don't fight," Mara said as she put a comforting hand around Joy's shoulder. Joy looked annoyed at Patricia. "I'm not trying to fight!" Joy protested. Patricia rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Joy just take a deep breath," I suggested as I gave her a small pat on the back. Joy nodded and took several deep breaths before she turned to face Patricia.

"Look, just answer the question and we can move on," Joy stated. Patricia scoffed. "I just don't feel like answering your question," Patricia said in a bored tone. Joy looked appalled. "Are you saying that Mick's a bad kisser?" Joy asked. "I never said that!" Patricia protested. Joy didn't look convinced.

"Oh, so are you saying that Mick's a good kisser? What are you going to do now? Steal my boyfriend from me?" Joy asked, nearly hysterical. Patricia stood up from where she was seated. "Will you just shut up and listen to me for a minute?" Patricia exclaimed. Joy stood up and got into Patricia's face.

"Why don't you just listen to me! I try to be an awesome friend to you and this is how you repay me? Treat me like trash?" Joy cried out.

"Joy!" Mara scolded. Patricia stayed quiet. "We all know you were treated like trash when you were younger, but that doesn't mean you have to treat all of us like that!" Joy continued. All of us gasped.

"Joy I think you've said enough!" Mara said as she wrapped her arm around Patricia. "Don't touch me!" Patricia exclaimed as she backed away from Mara. "And you!" Patricia said as she turned to face Joy. Patricia looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"I've never treated you like trash at all! You're supposed to be my best friend, not my worst enemy! How could you even say that about me! You know about my past," Patricia said as she slowly backed out of the room. Joy froze as she recalled the last few words she said.

"Patricia wait!" Joy cried. "Save it!" Patricia said as she climbed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Joy's eyes were watery. "Mara," she croaked. "What do I do?" Joy desperately asked. I sighed and felt a bit bad for Joy. Mara shook her head in disapproval. "You really shouldn't have said those thing," Mara scolded. "Come on," Mara said as she linked arms with all of us and headed down the stairs, towards the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N This was a long chapter! This is kind of a two part chapter though. Anyways, I need some more ideas people! Please feel free to PM or comment your ideas to me. Keep on reviewing, favoriting, and following please! Rabid Squirrel is out!**

**P.S I want to know if you guys want to see KT in this story and what couple you like better, Walfie or Amfie.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys probably hate me I would too, sorry. But I made this chapter extra long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**A couple minutes earlier with the guys… (Fabian's POV)**

The game pretty much ended when Nina left to go to her room. I couldn't believe that Nina liked me! I felt like the happiest boy in the world. "How does it feel?" Eddie asked me. I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked him. He started laughing, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"How does it feel to know that the girl you love feels the same way as you do?" he asked once more. I felt my cheeks redden. "Um…" I started. "Awww, you really do love her," Amber said. I shot her a glare. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" I quickly said. Amber's mouth formed an 'o' shape and she took off towards the stairs.

"You never answered my question!" Eddie exclaimed. I felt my hands become clammy. "Um, look at the time!" I quickly said as I took off running towards my room.

I ran into my room, slammed the door shut, and jumped into my bed. I pretended to be sleeping. I heard the door open and a couple of footsteps enter the room. I'm guessing that it was Eddie and Mick.

"Fabian, you suck at fake sleeping," I heard Eddie say. I sighed and got out of the bed. Eddie and Mick weren't alone. Alfie and Jerome were with them. "What are they doing here?" I asked them. I saw Eddie open his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by Jerome.

"I need to tell you something," Jerome answered. I was a bit suspicious, but allowed him to talk.

"Ok? What Is it?" I asked him. Jerome took a step closer to me. "Just, stay away from Mara," he threatened. I was shocked. Jerome turned from me to leave the room. "Wait a minute! Do you seriously think I like Mara?" I asked. Jerome froze and turned to face me.

"No it's just that…" Jerome trailed off. It all made sense now, Jerome liked Mara. "You like Mara," I answered for him. Jerome said nothing. I smiled at his behavior. "No need to worry dude, I don't like Mara," I said as I gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

I heard Jerome give a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said as we bro- hugged each other. "That's enough drama for one day," I joked as I started to get back into my bed. "Tell me about it," Jerome and Alfie said.

"Actually…" Eddie said as he turned to face Mick. Mick looked confused. "What?" he asked. Eddie looked angry. "You know what I mean!" Eddie exclaimed. Mick still looked confused. "No dude, I seriously don't," Mick replied.

Eddie looked beyond mad now. "You kissed Patricia!" Eddie exclaimed. Mick looked at him, his face full of disbelief. "It was a dare! I had to kiss her!" Mick protested.

"Yeah, hi. We're still in the room," Jerome reminded them. Mick and Eddie chose to ignore him. Eddie continued to glare at Mick.

"Why do you care?" Mick asked him. "She's not your girlfriend," Mick continued. Eddie said nothing. "Let me guess. You like Patricia, don't you?" Mick asked. Eddie scoffed.

"Why would I like Yacker. I mean, she's annoying," Eddie replied, not making eye contact with Mick at all. "Then why do you care so much about the kiss?" Mick once again asked. Eddie hesitated before he replied. "It's just that, I care about her okay?"

Mick and Jerome didn't look satisfied with his answer. "Come on Sweet. It's pretty obvious that the two of you like each other," Jerome stated. Eddie's face was filled with uncertainty. "Can I trust you guys?" Eddie asked uncertainly. All of us replied with eager "Yes's".

Eddie sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Yes. I like her. No, scratch that. I love her," Eddie admitted as he put his head in his hands.  
Everyone in the room smiled, but I swear I saw Mick frown a little, which was a little weird.

Jerome moved from his standing spot to sit next to Eddie. Jerome gave Eddie a pat on the back. "Don't worry dude, we've all been through that phase before,".

"It's just that, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Eddie wondered. Jerome laughed. "I've known Trixie for years and I've never seen here this happy," Jerome said.

I once again saw Mick frown at Jerome's comment. Why does he keep on doing that?

Eddie wore a small smile on his face. "Do you really think so?" he hopefully asked. Jerome laughed. "Nope, I know so," he replied.

Jerome glanced at the clock. "Crap! Look at the time. I think it's time that Alfie and I hit the sack," Jerome said as he stood up. "See you guys in the morning!" they both said as they exited the room, leaving only me, Mick, and Eddie.

There was an incredibly awkward silence. "Well… NIGHT!" I quickly said as I dove into the sheets of my bed. There were a few minutes of silence before I heard someone get up and turn off the lights.

Hopefully that was all of the drama for tonight. But boy, was I wrong.

**Nina's POV**

"Patricia?" Joy asked. We found the redhead lounging on one of the couches in the living room, her cheeks covered with tear stains. "What are you going to say to me now?" Patricia bitterly asked. "I'm trying to apologize here!" Joy protested. "Well you're doing a pretty terrible job," Patricia said as she got off of the couch.

Joy scoffed. "I don't even know why I'm trying to apologize! You're the one who should be apologizing here!" Joy exclaimed. "Joy! You came here to apologize to Patricia!" Mara said as she slightly pushed Joy towards Patricia.

"If you just answered the question, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Joy exclaimed. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"There are just so many things wrong with answering that question!" Patricia shouted. Joy's face turned red with anger. "Well there are so many things wrong with kissing your best friend's boyfriend!" Joy retorted.

"IT WAS A DARE!" Patricia exclaimed. Joy huffed. "How would you like it if I kissed your boyfriend?" Joy taunted.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "One, Eddie isn't my boyfriend. And two, I wouldn't care, because it was a dare!" Patricia replied. Joy scoffed. "Sure…"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A JEALOUS BITCH WHO LIKES TO DISS HER BEST FRIENDS!" Patricia shouted. Joy gasped. "YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE!"

Patricia smirked. "I think I just did," she answered. Joy opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by someone.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" a male's voice exclaimed.

Everyone froze and turned to find the source of the voice. Only to find Mick, Fabian, Alfie, and an angry Eddie and Jerome in the doorway of the living room.

"We were trying to get some sleep," Mick explained. "Why were you guys… yelling?" Eddie asked as his voice faltered when he saw Patricia. "Yacker are you okay?" he asked as he walked over to her. "I'm doing just fine Weasel," Patricia replied. She sounded completely fine, but the tear stains on her face totally gave her away.

Eddie frowned. "No seriously, are you ok?" he asked again. Patricia tried to keep a straight face, but she was failing miserably. All of a sudden Patricia broke down crying into Eddie's arms.

"No! I'm not ok," she cried. Eddie rubbed her back soothingly. "What happened?" he asked her. "Joy," Patricia answered as she continued to cry.

Everyone turned to face Joy. "I'm not the bad guy here!" she protested. "Well you're not the good guy either!" Eddie retorted. "Hey! Let her explain," Mick said as he stood up for his girlfriend.

Joy smiled at him. "Well, we were playing truth or dare upstairs and Patricia here refused one of the dares," Joy said as she smiled sweetly. Patricia stood up from where she was seated.

"It's not my fault that you were being a jealous bitch!" Patricia protested. Joy looked pissed. Joy walked over to where Patricia and Eddie were standing. It looked as if Joy was going to hit Patricia, but she did the unthinkable. Joy grabbed Eddie and kissed him.

Eddie was caught off guard. It took him a couple of seconds to process what was happening and he pushed Joy off of him. Joy turned to smirk at Patricia.

"Now you know how it feels like," she slowly said. Patricia had tears in her eyes and took off running towards the stairs. Eddie was about to follow her, but I grabbed his arm. He turned to face me and I just shook my head.

I looked at Joy who was smiling. "Well, night guys," she said as she skipped to the stairs.

An awkward silence surrounded the rest of us. "Well I guess we can at least agree on one thing tonight," I said. "Joy can be a real bitch."

* * *

**Talk about drama! I just want to say sorry for the wait again. My teachers have been loading homework on me, so blame them! Anyways, I've started writing two stories, both for HOA. I'll post them within the next two weeks! I'll post another chapter either tonight or tomorrow!**

**Feel free to PM me truths/dares or scene ideas! And please keep on reviewing, favoriting, and following! Luv ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you guys I'd update! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Nina's POV**

It was the second day of spring break. I woke up feeling happy, but my mood changed as I recalled last night's events. I looked around the room. Joy decided to sleep in

here tonight.

I realized that I was the only one awake, so I got up and headed down stairs for breakfast.

I saw Trudy was in the kitchen cooking something. "Nina dear! You're the first one awake," she exclaimed as she began to place food on the table. I smiled at her and sat down on my usual seat.

"That's a surprise. What time is it?" I asked as I began to spoon some cereal into a bowl. I watched Trudy as she checked the clock in the kitchen.

"About 2:00," she replied. I nearly spit out the cereal I was eating. I wonder how long we were up last night.

"By the way, did you happen to hear all of that shouting last night?" Trudy wondered. I cringed as I remembered all of the arguing that occurred last night.

I nervously gulped before I answered her question. "Um, I have no idea what you're talking about Trudy," I lied. Trudy opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the washing machine going off.

"I'll be right back," Trudy said as she raced off to get the laundry. I continued to eat as I waited for everyone else to get up.

Everyone eventually woke up. First came Mara and Fabian, and then came Mick and Jerome. We began to make small talk, avoiding last night's events.

Eventually though, Eddie, Jerome, and Alfie woke up. Which meant that Patricia and Joy were still sleeping.

"Is Patricia awake yet?" Eddie worriedly asked. I shook my head. Eddie sighed, sat down, and began to get some pancakes.

A few minutes passed, and we heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Patricia. Everyone became silent as she took a seat next to Nina at the table.

She began to spoon some cereal into her bowl, as everyone stared at her. Patricia finally seemed to notice our stares and stopped.

"Can I help you guys?" she asked. Nobody said a word. "We just wanted to know if you were okay" I asked her. Patricia shrugged.

"I've been better," she replied. I noticed that Eddie seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Listen Yacker, I need you to know that the kiss didn't mean anything!" Eddie said.

Patricia rolled her eyes at the statement. "Eddie it's cool. I totally understand why you'd want to date that bitch. I mean, you guys are perfect for each other," Patricia replied.

Eddie looked shocked. "This isn't even my fault!" Eddie protested. Patricia opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Joy walked into the dining room.

"Morning guys!" she cheerfully said. No body replied. Joy just shrugged and sat next to Mick and Eddie. Joy leaned in to kiss Mick, but Mick turned away from her. Joy frowned and continued to eat her breakfast.

"What's up with you guys today?" Joy asked. She once again got no replies. Joy rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself.

I was surprised that there wasn't a screaming match going on between Joy and Patricia.

"Can you pass me the orange juice?" Joy asked. I noticed that the jug of orange juice was right between me and Patricia. I reached out to grab the jug, but Patricia beat me to it.

Patricia grabbed the jug and put on a smile. "Here you go," she said as she threw the contents of the jug onto Joy's face. Joy screamed.

Yup, that was the Patricia we knew and loved.

"What is your problem?" Joy asked as she began to uselessly dab her clothes with a napkin. Patricia laughed.

"Don't play dumb Joy," Patricia stated as she glared at Joy. "You think you've won, don't you? Well news flash, you haven't," Patricia continued. Joy looked shocked.

"You're crazy! Why won't you just admit it? I've won, you've lost!" Joy exclaimed. Patricia laughed again.

"Look around you Joy! You've lost everything! You're best friend, close friends, and even you're boyfriend!" Patricia exclaimed.

Joy's jaw dropped. "Th-that's not true!" Joy protested. She turned to face Mick. "Mick, please tell me that she's lying!" Joy begged.

Mick stared at her, emotionless. Joy looked like she was about to burst out into tears. "Mick please say something!" Joy begged.

Mick opened his mouth to say something, two words no girl wanted to hear. "We're over."

* * *

**Sigh, I know it's a bit of a filler. But I made a promise to you guys, so that's what you get. Anyways, I have a serious case of writer's block and I need your help! Please either comment or PM me some ideas or truth/dares that you want me to do. If I choose your idea, you get a shoutout next chapter!**

**Anyways, please keep on reviewing, following, and favoriting. Squirrel out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know you guys want to murder me, pleas don't!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Mara's POV**

As I watched the dramatic scene unfold in front of me, I couldn't help but feel bad for Joy. Right after Mick dumped her, she ran up the stairs crying. Normally, Patricia would be the one to run after her, but not today.

"Awkward," Amber said, once she was sure Joy couldn't hear. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Let's play truth or dare!" Amber said, as she began to jump up and down.

"Um, Amber. I'm pretty sure truth or dare is the whole cause of all of this drama," I told her. "Yeah," Eddie agreed as he continued to stare at Patricia. Amber just waved my comment off, as if it were nothing.

"Nonsense. So everybody, get your asses into the living room. NOW!" Amber exclaimed as she pointed towards the living room. Everybody here knew not to ignore Amber Millington, so we all rolled our eyes and made our way to the living room.

Just as I was about to make my way to the living room, Amber grabbed my shoulder and pulled me aside. "Hold on," Amber said. I stared at her in confusion. "What?" I asked her. Amber's hand dropped to her side. "I need you to get Joy," she stated.

I felt myself raise both of my eyebrows. "Why me? Why can't you do it?" I asked. Amber rolled her eyes. "Think about it, she practically hates Patricia now, she and Nina aren't that close, and I don't want to do it."

I thought about it for a moment. "What about Willow?" I asked. Amber shook her head. "I woke up in the middle of the night and saw her jump out of the window, while muttering about hedgehogs," Amber replied. My mouth dropped in shock. "You guys are on the second floor! Was she ok!" I worriedly asked.

Amber shrugged. "Stop trying to change the subject Mara! Besides, I just heard a little cracking noise when she hit the ground, and a couple minutes later, I heard her run off." I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

(Line Break)

I tentatively knocked on the door of Joy's room. I heard a quiet, "Come in," from inside of the room. I slowly pushed the door open, only to find a puffy, red eyed Joy sitting on her bed. "What do you want?" Joy bitterly asked.

I cringed at her attitude. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come play truth or dare with the rest of us?" I asked her. Joy bitterly laughed. "Who put you up to this? Mick? Patricia?" she mockingly asked.

I shook my head. "Amber actually," I jokingly replied, as I tried to lighten the mood. Joy looked unfazed. "Hm, play a game that practically ruined my life with my ex-boyfriend and ex best friend? No thanks!".

I was seriously fed up with Joy's attitude. "Joy, you're acting like a bitch right now," I bluntly said. Joy gasped. "First Patricia, now you!" she accusingly said.

I scoffed. "Joy! Just think about it, you got jealous for no reason and you kissed your best friend's crush. While you were dating Mick! It wasn't even a dare!" I exclaimed. Joy was quiet for a few minutes. Probably trying to process what I just said. She got up from the bed.

"Fine," she muttered as she headed towards the bathroom. I smiled. "I'll wait for you," I assured her. She came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, looking as if she never cried in the first place. "Come on," I said as I began to head out of the room and down the stairs. Joy reluctantly followed me.

(Line Break)

I put on a smile as I entered the living room. "Finally Mara, what took you so-", Patricia started, but stopped when she saw Joy enter the room. "Oh," Patricia said as she focused her attention on the ground. An awkward silence filled the room. "Well come on guys, let's play," Amber joyfully said as she handed Alfie the bottle. Alfie's face filled with happiness when he realized that he got to start off the game. He spun the bottle.

The bottle spun around a couple of times, before finally landing on Fabian. "Truth or dare?" Alfie asked him. Fabian glanced at Nina, who was intently watching him. "Dare," he boldly stated. I tried not to laugh at him. It was obvious that he was just trying to impress Nina.

Alfie smiled. "I dare you to tell Victor that the aliens will impregnant him!" Alfie exclaimed. Fabian's eyes widened at the dare. "I'm sorry, what?" Fabian asked. Alfie's smile widened. "You heard me."

Everyone else in the room was holding back laughter. "Fine," Fabian muttered as he stood up. Alfie practically jumped up out of his seat. "Let's go!"

The rest of us waited in an awkward silence, which was then broken by screaming. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BOY!" Victor exclaimed. Fabian and Alfie came running down the stairs immediately after that. "What happened?" Nina asked them.

Alfie shrugged. "Nothing much, Fabian just got a week of detention, that's all." Fabian sulked over to his original spot and sat down. "Don't worry Fabian, I'll be in detention with you too!" Patricia exclaimed. Fabian bitterly laughed. "What fun!" he sarcastically said.

Patricia rolled her eyes. Fabian reached out to spin the bottle. The bottle spun around until it landed on, me. "Truth or dare Mara?" Fabian asked. I decided to take a risk, I mean, it was only Fabian right? "Dare," I stated. "I'm impressed with you two nerds today," Jerome said. We both chose to ignore him.

Fabian thought of a dare for a minute, and then smirked at me. "I dare you to kiss Jerome," Fabian said. "What!" Jerome and I exclaimed at the same time. "I'm impressed Rutter," Jerome commented. Fabian shrugged.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what Jaffray?" Jerome impatiently asked. I felt my cheeks heat up, but stood up and sat next to Jerome. "KISS KISS KISS!" Patricia exclaimed. Everyone else eventually joined in and I felt a little pressured. Jerome slowly leaned forward. "Mara, this would go a lot faster if you just kissed me, "Jerome whispered.

I sighed. "I guess you're right." I decided to just go for it. Jerome wasn't exactly paying attention, so I just leaned forward and kissed him. He seemed to be caught off guard, but soon started to settle into the kiss. It felt as if a bunch of fireworks just went off in my mouth. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we immediately pulled away once we heard Fabian cough. "Um, Mara. It's your turn," he said. I cringed. "Oh yeah," I said as I reached for the bottle to spin. While the bottle was spinning, I stared at the ground, because I was too embarrassed to look at anyone.

I only looked up once I heard the bottle stop spinning. It stopped on Joy. "Truth or dare?" I asked her. "Truth," Joy replied while staring straight at me. I thought of the perfect question. "How bad do you feel after last night?" I asked her. Joy gave me a small, but thankful, smile and took a deep breath. "I feel extremely bad. I realize that I over reacted last night and lost two of the best relationships I've ever had. I've lost my best boyfriend ever, and my best friend in the whole world."

Mick smiled at Joy's apology, but Patricia said nothing and turned to focus her attention on something else. "Awwwww," all the girls in the room, with the exception of Patricia, said. Joy softly smiled and reached out to spin the bottle. The bottle spun around and around, before landing on Eddie.

Joy opened her mouth to ask him a question, but was cut off by Eddie. "Dare!" he boldly stated, while glancing at Patricia. Everyone rolled their eyes at Eddie's cocky attitude. Joy was quiet for a few minutes. Before she gave Eddie his dare, she sent Patricia a smile. Patricia sent her a confused look in return.

"I dare you to kiss Patricia."

* * *

**Once again I'm** **sorry for the wait! But I have a couple things to address...**

**Ok, so I know that this whole truth or dare idea has been done a bunch of times, but I couldn't help but notice this one story. Not only does this story have the same name as mine, I feel as if the writer stole some of my lines/ideas. The story isn't an exact match, but it closely resembles mine. I won't mention any names though. Let me just say that I'm not mad and I don't want you to take the story down or anything, but it really bothers me. I'm not going to take action now, but just know that I will call you out if your story just happens to have some more story lines that resemble mine. Hope we can still stay friends though :)**

**Second thing: Remember those two stories I told you guys about? Yeah, well expect them to come out within the next 2 months, sorry :(**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! Please keep on reviewing, following, and favoriting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update! So close to 100 reviews! Please help by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed as Joy explained the dare to Eddie. Eddie looked just as shocked as I did. "This is Sweetie's dare Trixie, not yours," Jerome said as he tried told back his laughter. I grabbed the nearest item I could find, and hurled it at Jerome. Amber's hairbrush hit Jerome square in the chest.

"Carry on," Jerome gasped as he fell to the floor, clutching his chest. I smirked at him. "Anyways, I WOULD NEVER KISS SLIMEBALL!" I shouted. Joy shrugged and Eddie looked slightly hurt.

"I am not a bad kisser!" Eddie protested. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Back to the matter at hand," Joy started. "Are you going to do the dare Eddie?"

Eddie turned to smirk at me, and I just continued to glare at him. "I never back down from a dare."

I turned to look at everybody else. Amber, Nina, and Joy were all grinning like idiots. Mara was trying to help Jerome, who was still on the floor. Fabian and Alfie were watching us with slightly confused looks on their faces.

I sighed in defeat. "Let's just get this over with," I muttered.

Eddie smiled, obviously satisfied. He stood up and sat next to me. He slowly leaned in to kiss me, but I reflexively scooted away from him. Eddie sighed in frustration.

"You're making this harder than it already is," Eddie said.

"Sorry. It's just too… weird," I said. I saw Eddie raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What makes this weird?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Hm, I don't know. Maybe it's because there are eight people staring at us like stalkers." I replied as I gestured to the rest of the group.

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Amber complained.

Eddie sighed in frustration. "Just turn around so we can continue with this game."

Everyone quickly turned around. Amber reluctantly did so. This left only me and Eddie to awkwardly stare at each other.

"Are you ready now?" Eddie asked me.

As much as I hate to admit it, I was pretty nervous. I don't know why, but my heart beats a little faster whenever I see him. Joy calls it love. Is she right? Anyways, back to reality.

I shyly shrugged and stared at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with Eddie. All of a sudden, I felt him grab my wrist and pull me into his lap. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but before I could, he pressed his lips to mine. And before I knew it, I was kissing him back.

**Joy's POV**

I sure hope my plan works. It's a win-win. Patricia gets the guy, and I get my best friend back.

Anyways, the rest of us all had our backs turned to Patricia and Eddie. I could still hear them arguing, but then it stopped. A couple minutes of silence passed, and I wondered what they were doing. I couldn't help myself, so I slightly turned around to watch them. I nearly screamed when I saw them.

Patricia was sitting in Eddie's lap with her arms wrapped around Eddie's neck. Eddie had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were in the middle of a very heated make-out session.

I felt so giddy with excitement. I slightly tapped Amber on the shoulder and nodded my head towards Patricia and Eddie. Amber's eyes tripled in size, and she began to start jumping in her seat. "Peddie!" she whispered.

Then, the chain reaction started. Amber showed Nina, who showed Fabian, who showed Mick, who showed Alfie, who showed Mara, who showed Jerome.

All of us were intently watching the two make-out. They hadn't noticed us, since they were too focused on their little make-out session. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Jerome's face seemed to grow slightly redder by the second. I wonder why.

"OK THAT"S ENOUGH!" Jerome exclaimed. His sudden outburst caused Patricia to jump off of Eddie and blush. Eddie just looked annoyed.

"What the hell man?" Eddie asked. "Yeah Jerome, what was that about?" Patricia asked.

"And it was just getting good!" Amber complained.

Jerome shrugged. "You guys were just getting a little too… touchy… with each other."

Patricia and Eddie both looked confused. "And that bothered you?" Patricia asked.

Jerome stayed silent for a few moments. "It's just really weird to see your sister-like friend makeout with your close friend."

Patricia grinned. "Awwww. That's so sweet of you," Patricia replied.

I was slightly confused by this. Patricia is never this nice.

Patricia's smile then turned into a frown. "But seriously dude, interrupt us again and I'll knee you where it hurts!" Patricia threatened.

That caused all of us, even Jerome, to laugh. "So, how was the kiss?" Amber nonchalantly asked. Both Patricia and Eddie pretended that they didn't hear her question and avoided eye contact with each other, causing all of us to laugh at them again.

"Are you guys Peddie now?" Amber asked.

"Are we what now?" Patricia asked, obviously confused.

Amber laughed, thinking that Patricia was kidding. But once she noticed that Patricia wasn't laughing, stopped. "You know. Patricia plus Eddie equals Peddie," Amber said, as if it were obvious.

Patricia's cheeks slightly reddened. "Um, I don't know?" she weakly replied.

Eddie, who was watching the whole scene in amusement, decided to speak up. "It can be if you want it to be, Yacker," he said suggestively.

Patricia glared at him. "We'll talk about this later!" she exclaimed. "Besides, it's your turn."

Eddie opened his mouth to complain, but immediately closed it once he noticed Patricia glaring daggers at him. Eddie reached out to spin the bottle.

It landed on Nina.

* * *

**Sorry guys! Let me start out by saying that I swear that there will be Fabina in the next chapter! Anyways, I might not be able to update at all next week, because I have to do this project that's worth like 50% of our freakin grade! I will try to though, there is still hope! Also, I'm so close to triple digits in reviews. That brings a tear to my eye!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please keep on reviewing favoriting and following! **

**(Notice my username change)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Hope you guys like this chapter, cause I did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

* * *

Eddie gave Fabian a thumbs up sign as he watched the bottle land on Nina. "Truth or dare?" he asked her. Nina looked from Eddie to Fabian before sighing and replying.

"Truth, I guess," she said with a shrug. Eddie rubbed his hands together, like one of those villains on a TV show.

Eddie rubbed his chin, thinking of what to ask Nina. After a couple minutes of thinking, he knew what to ask her. "Ok, Nina do you like-", he started before he was cut off.

"NINA MARTIN!" Victor bellowed from the top of the stairs. All of the teens involved in the game of Truth or Dare groaned. "It was just getting good," Amber muttered.

* * *

Nina smiled, and for the first time in her life, she was thankful for Victor and his yelling. "I should go see what he wants," she said as she practically skipped out of the living room and up the stairs.

Nina stepped into Victor's office, only to be met with the sight of Victor, who was stroking Corbierre, who was looking creepier than ever.

"You called me?" she asked. Victor said nothing, he just grabbed a letter from his desk and handed it to her.

"This letter arrived addressed to you," was all he said before he began to stroke Corbierre again.

Nina reached out and grabbed the letter. "Thanks," she said as she walked out of the office and into the hallway. She walked into her room and sat on her bed. Nina opened the letter and pulled out one of the papers labeled, 'I knew this day would come'.

She felt a little nervous, but unfolded the letter and began to read it.

The piece of paper slipped out of her hold as she read the first couple of sentences, and hot tears prickled Nina's eyes. Soon enough though, Nina was sobbing into her pillow, trying to recover from what she had just read.

* * *

**Back downstairs…**

Eddie threw his head back and sighed impatiently. "What is taking her so long?" he asked.

Amber, who was also annoyed, shrugged. "Why don't we just start without her?"

Everyone else agreed, since they were bored of waiting for Nina, despite Eddie and Amber's protests.

"Mara, why don't you start?" Fabian suggested. Mara's face lit up with excitement, "Ok!," she eagerly replied.

Mara lightly spun the bottle, which spun around until finally landing on… Alfie.

Mara giggled, making Alfie worry a little. "Truth or dare?" she asked him. Alfie puffed out his chest.

"Dare," he bravely stated. He was obviously trying to impress Amber.

Mara smirked and began to whisper to Jerome. After a couple minutes of whispering, Mara had her dare.

"I dare you to dance around in your underwear right in front of us!" she exclaimed, immediately making everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Alfie was gob smacked. He was just about to say no, but one look at his pleading girlfriend, and he couldn't. "Fine," he muttered as he began to remove articles of his clothing.

"Take it off!" they all chanted. Alfie removed his pants, looking down at the ground, ashamed.

"You… have… alien… underwear?" Patricia asked between laughs. Alfie's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"You have to dance, remember?" Mara reminded. Alfie sighed, before busting out into a pattern of old dance moves. His arms were wildly moving around in the air and he was wildly shaking his hips. I'm not sure if you could even classify it as dancing.

After a couple minutes of 'dancing' Alfie was allowed to stop. "Nice job," Jerome congratulated as Alfie began to put on his clothes again. Alfie glared at him and sat back down, pouting.

"You did good beau," Amber said before pecking him on the cheek. Alfie's bad mood instantly vanished and he began to grin like an idiot.

Alfie spun the bottle, but Fabian wasn't paying attention. He was just wondering where Nina was. IT must've been at least 20 minutes and she wasn't back yet. His mind immediately began to think of the worst case scenarios. What if Victor kidnapped her? What if he tried to poison her? Fabian panicked. "Um, I'm going to go check up on Nina," he said as he stood up and exited the living room.

* * *

Fabian slowly walked up the stairs and towards Nina's room. He could hear the sound of soft crying coming from inside of the room. "Nina?" he wearily asked as he slowly opened the bedroom door.

He was met with the sight of a red faced, puffy eyed Nina Martin, who also happened to have tear stains on her face.

"Nina!" he exclaimed as he immediately ran to her side to comfort her.

"Who did this? Was it Victor?" he asked as he gave her a tight hug. Nina didn't say anything, she just pointed to a discarded piece of paper on the floor and began to start crying again. Fabian reached down and picked up the letter. He slowly opened it and began to read it

_Dear Ms. Martin,_

_We are sorry to inform you of this, but your grandmother, Evelyn Martin, has just passed away. We were instructed to send this letter to you. She has also told us to tell you that you must stay strong for her. We have also included some important papers she wanted to show to you, before she passed away. She wants you to know that she's sorry for not telling you._

_We are sorry for your lose._

Fabian now knew why she was so sad. He knew how close Nina was to her Gran, but what did she have to tell Nina. He turned to look at Nina, but she was too busy crying to be bothered.

He did happen to notice that there was another paper on the bed. He grabbed it and opened. He skimmed the page and his eyes widened in shock.

_Evelyn Martin, _

_Congratulations on your recent adoption of Nina. We hope that you realize that Nina's had a tough childhood. She was abandoned at a young age, but please tell her that her parents just died. She is in fact an orphan. Please take care of her!_

What really shocked Fabian though, was the final paper. He wasn't even sure if it was true.

_Nina Miller- Sweet_

_Born: July 7, 1995 7:00 A.M_

_Hair Color: Dirty blonde_

_Eye color: Green/blue_

_Parents: Victoria Miller and Eric Sweet_

_Siblings: Edison Miller- Sweet_

Nina Martin, or should I say Miller- Sweet, is the sister of Eddie… I did not see that one coming.

* * *

**I didn't really like the ending, but whatever. What did you guys think? By the way thanks to everyone for suggesting some shoes for me, I ended up buying new converse shoes and I love them! By the way, I posted a new story called Freshmen, please go and check it out. Anyways, thanks again and please keep on reviewing, following, and favoriting! **

**P.S My school ends in about two weeks! Yayyy!**


	12. AN

**Ok. It's been forever since I've posted a new chapter. The reason for this is because I've started new stories, and I have writer's block. So, if you guys want me to update this story soon, you'd be helping me by sending in some truth or dare ideas and some story ideas. I'm desperate and will literally take anything… maybe. Just post it in the reviews or you can PM me. Thanks!**

**P.S Can you guys please go to my profile and vote on my poll. I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
